


Rescue!

by Ashush



Series: Adult Confidant AU [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adult Confidant AU, Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, hoooo boy, i’m hinting that sojiro’s wearin a maid outfit, maid outfits, nudge nudge, wink wink, yes that’s plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Sojiro saves Sadayo from possible expulsion when classmates from Shujin pass by the maid cafe.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Sakura Sojiro
Series: Adult Confidant AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700773
Kudos: 10





	1. Maid Sadayo

**Author's Note:**

> :>

_Sojiro’s POV_

“W-Welcome, Meowster!”

I chuckled when I hear Sadayo welcome another patron with a _pawful_ cat pun. 

Seriously, those puns were bad, I wonder who made those?

“Hello, Sadayo.”

I crack a grin when I see Sadayo grimace. 

“What are you doing here, Sojiro?”

“Relax, I’m just here to check on you.”

Her eyes were still on me, suspicious of my every movement.

Okay, maybe a little part of me was here to just poke fun, but I swear that majority was just here to make sure she’s safe!

“Do you want anything? I’ll even give you _special service_ if you give me a tip.” Sadayo winks playfully and I felt sweat trickling down my face.

Sadayo was always a cute one, I’ll admit.

Now, _Kitty Maid Sadayo_ was definitely a bonus because hoo boy.

“..Sojiro?”

I was pulled back to earth by Sadayo, a wicked grin playing on her lips, and I couldn’t help but give it back.

“It just won’t be worth it if I give you a tip and we’d just keep bickering on our way to a table.”

“Aww..” 

It was nice to just chat like normal teenagers for a while. As if we weren’t a gang of thieves who were there to steal people’s hearts.

There wasn’t a Madame and Boss.

It was just Sadayo and Sojiro.

My ears perk when I hear two familiar voices from behind me. 

“I think the cafe should be around here..”

“I can’t believe there’s a cafe like this in Akihabara.”

Wait..

Those were students from Shujin! They were.. Shin and Tachi from.. somewhere, I wasn’t that good in memorizing—

Sadayo would be in danger if she was found by people from Shujin, seeing as some were obnoxious enough to tell on the teachers about her side job.

I had to act fast.

And with that, I may have just.. kissed her.

It was a spur in the moment, damn it! I knew that those two would back off when they saw the esteemed loverboy who kept stealing ladies’ hearts in Shujin would back off, thinking that I already charmed the maids in there so there wasn’t much hope for them.

I was right because with just one look at me, they just passed by, a sulky look on their faces.

Thankfully, I covered Sadayo’s face, but I don’t think they even bothered to look at her, they just went off.

Once I saw that they were gone, I stopped myself from going any further and broke off the kiss. 

“What the hell, Sojiro!?”

Sadayo clenched her fists and yelled at me, causing myself to yell back.

She was still red in the face, either from embarrassment or surprise, I wouldn’t know.

“Geez, Sadayo, way to thank your hero who saved you from getting expelled.”

“Y-You could have warned me or just pushed me? Anything but that..”

Sadayo stammered and covered her still red face with her hands, all the while groaning in annoyance.

I could sense myself blushing but decided to ignore it.

“But um.. thanks, Sojiro. Even if your methods were just..”

“Heh, I never knew your lips were that soft, Sadayo.”

“Stupid.” 

She laughed afterwards and I smiled at her. What a girl.


	2. Alternate Universe: Maid.. Sojiro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hihihih

_Sojiro’s POV_

“Sojiro, what the hell are you doing?”

Sadayo looked at me, who was wearing an identical maid outfit to hers.

“Don’t you think it looks good on me?”

I do a Featherman pose and Sadayo just laughs so hard it felt like she could just die of happiness there.

Her voice was just pleasant to my ears.

My kitty ears perk when I hear two people talking from the corner.

“What does a cat call it’s owner”

“What.”

“Meowster—“

“Die.”

Yep, those voices belonged to two people. Narukami and Hanamura from class 2-F. 

Immediately, I remembered Sadayo was there and pushed her behind an odd bush that appeared out of nowhere.

Then it was only me, clad in a maid outfit, and two legs poking out of a bush in the middle of Akihabara.

Narukami and Hanamura stared at me. Not one to lose dominance, I stared back, sweating profusely.

Then they just walked away slowly. 

I heard them mutter somewhere along the lines of, ‘We’ll never speak of this again.’ Phew.

“WHAT THE HELL, SOJIRO!?”

Before I had time to explain, Sadayo kicked where it just _really_ hurt.

“WHAT THE HELL, SADAYO!?”

I groaned in absolute pain.

_What. A. Girl._


End file.
